At Close
by Lunar.Rabb1t
Summary: Últimos momentos del Kyumin. [One Shot]


Una mano de pálidos y largos dedos comienzan a hundirse con pereza entre el corto y despeinado cabello castaño.  
El gesto se detiene de pronto, como si algo absolutamente violento lo hubiese herido de forma fulminante. Sabe que la alarma de su celular va a sonar de un momento a otro. No importa la hora que es, porque él, con el ritmo de trabajo que ha llevado durante tantos años y las variadas experiencias de su vida, sabe perfectamente todo lo que el tiempo es capaz de otorgar… Y quitar.  
Su delgado cuerpo cambia de posición con suma delicadeza, intentando por todos los medios de no perturbar el sueño del compañero a su lado. Es ese momento de la mañana, oscilante entre el despertar y el ensueño en donde él ha decidido construir su refugio. Aislado de las responsabilidades, exiliado con sus propios pensamientos que antaño fuesen tan dulces, y que hoy no son más que el preámbulo a una realidad agraviante.  
Sus oscuros ojos reposan en un punto de la pared, una pequeña imperfección rugosa de la pulcra madera que adorna la habitación. Su vista repasa con precisión cada pequeño detalle de ese minúsculo punto, que ha estado observando por meses.  
Una vez repasado cada detalle conocido, cada relieve grabado en su memoria, los oscuros ojos comienzan a recorrer los muebles de la habitación, blancos y simples; deteniéndose en la pequeña mesa junto al clóset.  
Observa las sombras que proyectan los marcos con fotografías que él se había negado a poner tan al descubierto. Había sido una guerra perdida. Las cortinas corridas y la misma oscuridad nebulosa de la madrugada impiden que pueda ver los detalles de dichas fotografías, aunque eso carece de total importancia. Él las conoce de memoria, hasta el último detalle.  
Recuerda perfectamente cuando fue tomada cada una de ellas. Los rostros tras el cristal que protege las imágenes, tan celosamente, no son más que suaves espectros de aquella felicidad pasada.

Y entonces sabe lo que viene y se prepara para ello: Dolor. Apoderándose de él con violencia, desgarrando todas las defensas, en fin, el más puro e irreversible daño.  
Sabe que la maniobra es inútil, pero de todas formas se voltea hasta quedar frente a frente a una desordenada cabellera oscura. Sus ojos se dirigen automáticamente hacia la piel desnuda de la pálida espalda. La débil luz del amanecer que logra filtrarse a través de las cortinas hacen que cada músculo níveo, cada relieve de los huesos, quede al descubierto de forma exquisita.

Se pega un poco más hacia él, intentando disminuir la distancia sin despertarlo, y entonces inhala con profundidad ese aroma tan familiar, el que lo lleva a hundirse inevitablemente en algo que no puede ser arrebatado, algo propio, antiguo y secreto.

Kyuhyun frunce el ceño ligeramente, aquella dualidad en sus sentimientos es lo que mantiene las heridas frescas. Está famélico por sentir odio, por absorberse por completo en el desprecio hacia aquella figura frente a él. Y sin embargo cada exhalación suave que escucha al otro lado lo hace llenarse de algo mucho más dulce y a la vez incomparablemente más mortífero.  
Hay ciertas cosas que en esos momentos ya no le son agradables a la vista, y la calma de un cuerpo sumido en un sueño profundo es una de ellas.  
Se aparta con cuidado, deslizándose por las suaves sábanas hasta llegar al borde de la cama, y con lentitud sus pies escapan y se apoyan en el frío suelo. Un pequeño escalofrío recorre su cuerpo a causa del cambio de temperatura. Café, es lo que necesita. Sabe que aquella taza de café justo después de despertar es la frontera entre aquella embriagante utopía y la dominante realidad. Y necesita cruzar ese límite si quiere detener aquella hemorragia invisible y dolorosa.

Se aproxima con cautela a la puerta, poniendo una mano en el picaporte y la otra en la pequeña llave en el cerrojo. Casi ha cruzado aquel muro.  
Se detiene, observando lacónico aquella pequeña llave aprisionada entre sus dedos y sonríe con ironía. Atrapada, una pequeña pieza de metal ha sido la guardiana de una realidad parcelada, pequeña, simple e infinita. Podría haber sido robada, destruida, podría haberse perdido… Y sin embargo, fue el cuidado de dos personas la que permitió que aquel faro inmóvil, fuese el guardián de aquel refugio invaluable.  
Al final, y después de todos los cuidados, no había sido aquella pequeña llave la que había fallado.

Kyuhyun se volteó con suavidad, la luz de la mañana ya un poco más potente, le permite observar con mucha más claridad el rostro dulce e inocente de Sungmin. Los rasgos infantiles aún permanecen en su semblante. Observarlo, en el estado en que están las cosas, es como correr directamente hacia un objeto afilado.

Lo contempla, ya con el semblante mudado, notando que Sungmin duerme plácidamente. Una paz absoluta colma cada centímetro de su rostro y eso lo desarma por completo.  
El deseo de odio vuelve a poseerlo. Si el aborrecimiento naciese desde su corazón mismo, todo sería mucho más sencillo. Podría ahogarse en él, encontrar consuelo en el desprecio, en la idea ilusoria de que ningún otro sentimiento podría hacerlo tan fuerte como ese. Y sin embargo el rencor jamás llega a manifestarse. Siempre es apartado por el desconsuelo.  
Se estremece antes de concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en ese mantra que ha recitado sin parar, una y otra vez desde hace algunos meses: Esta derrota absoluta no es, en realidad, culpa de ninguno de los dos.  
Como siempre, piensa, el culpable es algo inarticulado e inalcanzable. El protocolo ha derrocado todo lo demás. Aun así, Kyuhyun preferiría tener algo más tangible a lo que apuntar como responsable.

Los ojos de Sungmin, tan llenos de vida cuando está despierto, en esos momentos forman una sola línea alargada, ribeteada de largas y rectas pestañas.  
Reciente la apacibilidad de su sueño, que él perdió hace ya un par de meses. La amargura, como bien sabe, se forma en su consciencia, convirtiéndose en un grito cada vez que intenta ceder ante el sueño.

Decide salir de la habitación. No quiere ser testigo de aquella absoluta muestra de paz, ni tampoco desea perturbarla.

Una vez en la cocina, presiona con suavidad el botón de la cafetera y saca de los altos estantes una alargada taza.  
Vierte el oscuro líquido dentro y da el primer trago con lentitud. Ha cruzado la línea divisoria, y con un profundo suspiro se convence a sí mismo de que ya no hay más quimeras.  
Avanza varios pasos y se sienta en el suelo, apoyando la taza en la mesita de centro frente a él. ¿Tranquilidad? No, la calma no hace más que inquietarlo, la sensación está muy lejos de ser un consuelo. Está agazapada en la lejanía, feroz y amenazante. Kyuhyun se ha privado durante el último tiempo de sentirse genuinamente feliz, sabe que eso puede ser arrebatado con demasiada facilidad.

Vacía la taza de un solo trago y camina hasta el fregadero repleto de platos sucios. Los demás deben haber llegado de madrugada. La pérdida de sueño en sí, no es algo tan grave, desde el inicio ningún miembro de su grupo ha podido dormir más de ocho horas seguidas; esto a causa del horario o bien de la costumbre. Y a pesar de esto, parece que las pocas horas de sueño reparador del pasado están ahora completamente fuera de su alcance.

Oye pasos a la distancia y sabe que Sungmin se ha despertado.  
Da el agua del grifo y comienza a lavar su taza con mucho cuidado, apenas consciente de que en general, sólo la deja en la torre de trastos sucios. Pero no quiere encontrarse cara a cara con su compañero.

Los pasos están más cerca y de pronto se detienen. Kyuhyun sabe que Sungmin está en la entrada de la cocina.  
Deja la taza devuelta en el estante y se da media vuelta para enfilarse hacia la entrada de la cocina. Sungmin se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar y él camina directamente hasta el dormitorio.

El sabor del café todavía en su boca es suficiente recordatorio de que ya no está en aquel espacio sagrado del que es dueño, está en la realidad, y la realidad últimamente le demanda estar vacío de todo pensamiento para poder funcionar correctamente.  
Comienza a prepararse, sabe que pasarán por él de un momento a otro y no quiere por nada del mundo que el encargado suba hasta el departamento.  
Una vez listo, va hasta la puerta principal sin siquiera reparar en la pequeña figura sentada en el mismo lugar en que se sentara él unos momentos atrás. Se despide con un gesto de cabeza, que no va dirigido a nada más que a seguir las reglas de la mínima cortesía.  
Abre la puerta y sale hacia el pasillo lleno de puertas numeradas. Sube al ascensor y presiona el luminoso botón con el número uno, sus movimientos son automáticos, motivados por la más pura rutina.

En el trabajo la vida es más simple. En general le dicen lo que debe hacer, él comparte algunas ideas y entonces ejecuta.  
Cuando está frente al público se convierte en una persona libre de su propia realidad, eso es lo que más le fascina, pues es una sensación que va en dos sentidos, recíproca.  
Generalmente las fans utilizan la música para escapar, para crear un mundo intermedio donde lo cotidiano parece imposible. Él es el canal por el cual ese mundo se convierte en una posibilidad. A la vez, la imagen que debe presentar es el antifaz perfecto para pretender que todo aquel daño no existe. La miseria es incompatible con su papel.

Regresa a casa muy cerca de la media noche, agotado, drenado por completo. Sabe que el departamento estará vacío, por tanto se recuesta en el sofá con comodidad.

 _Hoy cené con ella… ¿Podemos hablar? Por favor._

Es lo único que logra escuchar desde un rincón de la estancia. Cierra los ojos con fuerza. Lo había olvidado, con la caída de la noche, vuelve a cruzar la frontera.


End file.
